Live Wire
by story-weaver09
Summary: Rev is a new member of the X MEN team.Her electric powers are amazing and so is she.But is Rev involved in something that could destroy the X MEN?KurtOC
1. Plans

Chapter One

Rev Williams rolled her eyes at the firm instructions from the man on the other end of the line."Got that,girl?"he asked in a gruff voice.She tightly closed her eyes and bit down hard on her bottom lip,barely keeping a smart ass remark in her mouth.

"Yeah.Got it."she growled.

"Good."

'Click...'

Rev slammed the phone down angrily.She laid down on the motel bed.Placing her hands behind her head,she stared up at the ceiling."Bastard!"she said outloud.She then blushed."_God...Im so lonely Im talkin to myself.Pathetic.I hate my life.Hell I hate myself.Fifteen years old and livin in a diffrent nasty motel every few nights.No friends.No family,but thats not neccasarily a bad thing._"she thought.Rev shivered.She rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball.It was mid September,so in other words it was getting pretty damn cold in New York.

It finally became so cold that Rev decided to snuggle up under her covers.She took a small nap.Waking up she looked at the digital clock that was sitting on a little cabinet."_2:00 A.M,_"she thought with a sad little smile,"_Time to activate the plan._"

She got out of the bed and grabbed her faded denim jacket.She touched up on her make up a little bit,then left the room.She stood on the side of the road,hoping to catch a ride to the mall.Luckily it was a woman who let her get in the car,not that Rev would have worried if it had been a guy.She found out a long time ago that she could physically take care of herself.Mentally...she wasnt so sure.But emotionally,she knew she was screwed in that area.

Rev had very politely thanked the woman for the ride.Now she was taking the elavator to the very top floor of the mall.The one for employees only.She walked down the hallway,not afraid of the cameras catching her.She had already taken care of that.Walking up a small flight of stairs she opened the door,at the top of them,that lead to the roof top of the mall.

"_Its sooo...peaceful up here,_"she thought as she looked down at the city below her."_Well...here goes nothing._"

Rev spread her arms,like a bird that was about to take flight.She tilted her head back and whimpered as she felt the electric enery building up.

A/N:Well this is my first Evo ficsmiles nervously.Im sorry this chapter was so short,and Im sorry it sucked.But I think the chapters will certainly get better as I go along.Ummm...There will be cussing in this fic.But not like...BEEP YOU,beeeeep this is fun,beep,beep...beep.And there will also be sex(in later chapters).So I hope you'll all like this.Id appreciate reviews but please no flames.Oh also this is a Kurt/0C fic.


	2. The Rescue

Proffessor X mentally woke everyone up with the mental commands of , "_Get ready and go to the X Jet . Now. We have trouble."_

The X MEN team all waited anxiously by th jet.The team consisted of:

Logan/Wolverine

Scott Summers/Cyclops

Jean Grey

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Spyke

Rouge

Ororo Monroe/Storm

Hank McCoy/Beast

"Vhats this all about?" Kurt asked as he bamfed next to Storm.

"Im not sure Kurt,but the Proffessor sounded...nervous." Storm said thoughtfully.

"I hope its not,like,super serious..." Kitty said as she phased through Kurt's chest to look at Storm.

"Eh,Keety!Dont do that vith out telling me." Kurt cried in surprise. Kitty's powers of course didnt bother him , but it feels weird to have some-one phase through you. Not to mention seeing their head, neck, and shoulders poking out of your chest.

Kitty giggled, "Sorry Kurt!"

"Well Ah just wish he would hurry up , so Ah can get back to bed." yawned Rouge grumpily.

"At least its Saturday night , no school tommorrow." Spyke mumbled as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning every one." said Professor X as he wheeled into the room.

"Good morning Professor," rang out all through the room.

"So whats the emergency Professor?" Scott asked.

Everybody in the room waited anxiously for his reply.

"There's trouble down at the mall."

"Like what kind of trouble?" Kitty asked.

"Mutant trouble,I bet." growled Logan.

Professor X nodded. "Yes Logan.Mutant trouble."

The X Jet circled over the mall.It stayed hidden in the clouds,so as not to attract attention from the crowd standing on the street.Although the crowd probably wouldnt have noticed the jet anyways.They were to intrested in the figure on the roof,who had her(although they couldnt exactly tell if it was a girl or a guy from where they were standing)arms spread apart.At first people had stopped,stared,and called the police when they saw the figure,thinking that he/she was going to jump.But the crowd had gotten larger when people saw blue electricity surrounding the figure.

"OMYGOD!" cried Kitty.

"Is she in pain?" Jean asked worriedly.

"I beleive she might be.I think she was just practicing with her powers when they got out of control." replied Professor X.

Kurt looked down at the girl sadly,"Poor fraulien..." he mumbled.

"How can we help her?" Mr.McCoy asked.

"Well I dont suggest Auntie O soaking her with rain.Cause the she'd get fried." Spyke said with a laugh.

"SPYKE!" everyone cried out angrily.Rouge,who was sitting close to him,socked him hard on the shoulder.

"OW!Sorry..." he mumbled as he lowered his head and stared at his boots.

"Jean,see if you can talk to her and get her to calm down." commanded Professor X.

Jean nodded, "Okay"

Jean closed her eyes and focused on the girl."_Hi.Im Jean Grey.My friends and I are here to help you.Are you okay?"_

_"Hello?H-how are you talking to me?Is this a dream,or is the electricity just screwing with my mind?"_the girl asked.Jean smiled ever so slightly.

"_No,your not losing your mind.I have the power of Telepathy.Im a mutant,so are my friends,and so are you.Now are you in pain?"_she asked once agin.

"_N-no Im not in pain...Or at least I dont think Im in pain.I dont realy feel anything."_

Jean sighed and rubbed her temples."She says she's not in pain.In fact she cant feel anything," Jean said looking at Professor X ,"What should I tell her to do?"

"Tell her to just let go...Just completley stop trying to hold her powers steady.Also warn her that when she does this she might pass out."

Jean nodded and went back to the girl.

"_Ok...I want you to just let go of your powers.Just let them go."_

_"I-Im scared..." _the girl said in her soft mental voice.

"_Dont be.You might pass out,but we'll take care of you."_

_"Okay.Here I go.Oh by the way, if I die and you need to put my name on a gravestone its Rev.Rev Williams."_

_"You're not going to-" _Jean started.But she stopped when she couldnt feel the girls mental presence anymore.

The team looked out the windows' to look at the girl.The electricity around her went wild and it's long strands' crackled and stretched for a moment.The crowd below her screamed and ran further away from the building.Rev's body fell limply onto the cold cement of the roof.Kitty screamed,thinking the girl was dead.Without even thinking Kurt teleported down onto the roof next to the girl.

She was laying on her back,and moaned softly when Kurt picked her up.She opened her eyes drowsily and looked at Kurt.

Kurt gasped.She had beautiful electric blue eyes.She wrapped her arms around his neck,wanting to secure herself.She nuzzled her face against his chest as she asked,"Are you a angel?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.He had been called a demon,but rarely if not ever was he reffered to as a angel.He was releived when he felt her body go limp agin,because he had no idea how to give her a reply.He bamfed them back to the X Jet.

A/N:I hope you all liked this chapter...Thanx sooooo much for the review Faith!That was realy sweet.I hope I get a few more reviews for this chapter.Please no flames though :)


	3. Blue Smoke and Hair

Kitty looked down at Rev. She was still laying there in a hospital bed, unfortunatly she was still unconcious. "Mr.McCoy are you like sure Rev is ok?" she asked.

"She's fine," said Mr.McCoy as he sat down in his chair," Her powers just wore her out. She'll probablly regain concioussness within the next hour or so."

Rouge and Kurt walked into the room, Kurt had on his image inducer. "Ah like her hair. In fact Ah like her style." Rouge said as she took in Rev's appearance.

Rev had her hair dyed electric blue, and her fingernails were painted the same color. She had on dark blue lipstick that could easily be mistaken for black. But unlike Rouge, Rev didnt have any white powder on her face. In fact she still had a tan from the summer. She'd never even cared about getting a tan but over the summer Rev had worked on a farm during the day. And usually after a day of work in the hot sun, she and the famer's daughters' would go for a swim in the river near their farm. And Rev tanned easily.

"Sure you dont have a little crush on her Rouge?" Jean asked jokingly as she walked into the room.

Rouge glared at Jean. "No. But I think somebody else might." she replied with a small smile, directed towards Kurt. He blushed.

"Hey Kurt...Why are you like wearing your watch?" Kitty asked as she reached out and flipped the watch off.

Kurt sighed slightly in frustration. "I just dont vant to scare her." he mumbled as he turned it back on.

"Well I totally doubt that she'll freak." Kitty said reassuraling. Every one looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh...Kitty you sorta 'freaked' the first time you met Kurt." Jean said with a sympathetic smile.

Kitty frowned. "Well...like..." she sighed," Okay I like guess I did. But maybe she wont."

There was a soft sigh from Rev as she drowsily opened her eyes. She looked from person to person. But when she looked at Mr.McCoy

"What the...Ahhhhh!" she screamed and threw herself off the bed. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn earlier,all besides the denim jacket which Kitty had phased off her for comfort. Rev held her right hand up as every one took a step towards her. "Back-Off " she said as a little blue sphere of electricity sparked in her hand.

"Calm down. Im Jean. We talked earlier, remember?"

Rev slowly lowered her hand. "Yeah I remember...So you said you were like me. What about the rest of you?"

Kitty smiled and slowly dissapeared through the floor. Then she appeared behind Rev. "Yeah we're like you too." she said with a giggle.

Rev smiled. "So your like a ghost?"

"No. But I can go threw solid things. Oh, and Im Kitty Pryde by the way!"

"Its nice to meet you Kitty," Rev said as she shook Kitty's hand,"My name is Re-"

"Rev Williams. Yeah we know. Im Rouge."

Rev and Rouge shook hands. "What are the gloves for?"

"Well...You see when Ah touch people I hurt them. They usually pass out. If its a mutant Ah have their powers, but just for a short period of time."

"Cool. Freaky. But cool." mused Rev. "What about yo-" she frowned, "I thought...Wasnt there a boy in here, just like a second ago?"

Kitty sighed as she stared at a cloud of dark blue smoke that was slowly dissapearing. "Yeah there was. His name is Kurt Wagner."

"Wagner? Im guessing he is'nt from around here?" asked Rev.

"He's from Germany." said Jean

"What are his ummm...powers?"

"He's a telaporter." answered Mr.McCoy.

Rev blushed slightly when she realized the big blue guy was still in the room. She turned around and faced him. "H-hi...Listen I'm realy sorry about my reaction a few moments ago. You dont look scary or anything! I was just realy surprised. So...Sorry."

Mr.McCoy laughed. "Its ok Rev. I realize that I must have surprised you, and beleive me I 'm use to much worse. By the way my name is Hank McCoy."

After they talked a little while longer the girls took Rev to the kitchen. Kitty sat on the counter ,munching on a apple, while the other girls sat at the table. "Professor X will talk to you about your powers when he gets back. But he and Ororo went to some sort of meeting about private schools," Kitty laughed," They have to convince people that this is a normal school."

Rev nervously bit her bottom lip. "What happens if...if people find out this is'nt a normal private school?"

Kitty stopped munching on her apple and Rouge and Jean got very serious looks on their faces. The silence was thick and Rev was starting to regret ever asking her question. "I...I'm not realy sure what would happen Rev." Jean stated softly.

"But it wouldnt be good..." Rouge said in a slightly nervous voice.

Rev realy wanted to get off the subject now. "Sooooooooo. Whats up with Kurt? Do you think he doesnt like me? I mean...I guess I could take it if he didnt like me, but I wish he would at least get to know me before he hate's me..."

Kitty was giggiling and trying not to choke on her apple at the same time. " It's not you. I promise."

Rev sighed as she held a few strands of her blue hair close to her eyes. "Maybe he just doesnt like blue..." she said with a sad little smile.

Jean had to turn her head so Rev couldnt see her smile, Rouge was biting on her gloved thumb so she wouldnt giggle, and Kitty was shaking with laughter as she finished off her apple.

A/N:Hi ppl! I hope your still there. I've had this chapter finished for quite a while, but a storm sorta messed up my computer! So this is the FIRST time I have been able to get on it in like a little over a week. Thanx soooo much for reviewing (Faith and paprika90)

paprika90, Im glad that you noticed the immeadiate Kurt/Rev thing! I was hoping some one would pick up on that. Well G2G byeeee!


	4. Meetings

Rev was laying on her stomach on her new bed. She smiled to herself. "_My bed...My room! A nice clean room. No sneaky maids' coming in and trying to steal my money. No more quicking and cursing at the broken soda machine's when they take my dollar."_ She thought happily. She quickly ran the day's events through her mind. After talking to the girls for a little while longer, Professor X and Ororo had come back. Professor X had explained to her that if she decided not to stay at the X Mansion he would erase her memory of the X Mansion. Rev had chose to stay, she had no other choice...

Kitty had been the one to show Rev her new room. And now she laid there, extremley bored. Kitty was doing math homework, which amazed Rev because Kitty almost seemed excited about it, Rouge was working out and had offered that Rev join her but in all honesty Rev just wanted to chill right then, and Jean had decided to take a quick ride with Scott, in his very sexy car (as Rev referred to it in her mind). She chuckled slightly to herself as she thought of Scott. She had met him as he and Jean went down the stairs, while she and Kitty went up the stairs. Scott had quickly introduced himself and had happilly welcomed her to the team. Scott was Rev's PERFECT example of an all American Boy Scout. When she and Kitty got to her (new) room she had immeadiatley asked about Jean and Scott.

"Sooooooooooo... Whats the dealio on those two?" she asked.

"Well..." Kitty said slowly," Jean says its nothing, but..." she shrugged.

"They should get together. Cause, do they not just make the perfect American couple. Hey whats Scott's power?"

"He has constant force beams' coming out of his eyes."

Rev gave her a blank look. "Uhhh...What?"

Kitty shook her head and smiled. "He has to wear his sunglasses all the time or these extremley powerful force beams will constantly come from his eyes." Kitty explained.

"Note to self," Said Rev, "Never borrow Scott's glasses." The girls laughed.

That was about the time Kitty gone to do her math homework. Rev got off her bed and walked over to the window. The sun would set soon. She sighed when she thought about going back to the motel and grabbing her stuff. She had thought about asking one of the girls to go with her, but had changed her mind. She was too embarrassed to let a girl see where she lived, they would probably freak out. Rev didnt mind when a boy saw how she lived. Maybe because half the time they lived in a junky place just like her's, if not worse. Plus most boy's didnt get what was so creepy about living in a place where you can hear people yelling and fighting with each other every night. Well maybe some boys did, but Rev only hung out with tough junky boy's, who were use to that kind of shit. She had never brought boys up to her room to...sleep with them. In fact Rev was still a virgin. She had brought them to her room (or rooms considering where she was in the world) to make deals. _"Dont think about those right now!" _she scolded herself mentally "_You're carrying out a very important...deal right now. Think only about it."_

Rev absentley toyed with the thick silver bracelet on her right arm. Looking out of the windiow, and onto the front yard of the X Mansion, she smiled. "_Well theres the dissapearing boy!"_ she thought as she spotted Kurt standing on the lawn, looking dazidly up at the sky. Racing out of her room, down the stairs, and through the front door Rev ran up behind him. "HiImRevanditsrealynicetomeetyou! Is'ntyournameKurt?" she said in one breath.

Kurt had jumped in surprise when she had first started talking, now he stood staring at her open mouthed. "I-I'm sorry, but vhat did you say? I didnt catch all of that..."

Rev laughed. "Sorry, but I was afraid you would dissapear agin before I could introduce myself. And what I said was, 'Hi Im Rev and it's really nice to meet you. And is'nt your name Kurt?' ."

He blushed slightly. "I apologize about earlier. I vas...vell I suppose I vas just a little nervous about meeting you."

"Why? I'm a mutant too." She smiled "No reason to be nervous, or anything."

He closed and opened his mouth, trying to think of an excuse to give her. "Vell you see it's my, my, ummmm my-" he racked his brain for a excuse "My ACCENT! Yes I vas afraid you wouldn't like my accent..."

"Oh, Dont worry about it sweetie! Accents are sexay. In fact I wish I had a accent...Hey, I've heard that if you hang out with people who speak diffrently than you, you might start talking like them. Which I hope is true with you, but I hope I dont start talking like Kitty! The Valley Girl thing works great for her, but I just dont think I can pull it off." she stopped suddenly when she realized that she was rambling.

Kurt smiled shyly. "I like how you talk. Vhere are you from?"

Rev shifted uneasily. "Listen I dont really like to talk about the past, but I'll give you a quick summary of where I'm from, or where I've been." she took a deep breath, "I was born in Alabama, moved to L.A when I turned thirteen. Then I got the traveling bug and I went to London for a little while. When I turned fourteen I went for little visits to Scotland and Ireland. And now I'm here in New York."

She blushed slightly as Kurt stared at her in astonishment. "And you're how old?" he asked.

"Fifteen..." she stated softly.

"Vhere are your parents?"

"Like I said...I dont like to talk about the past." she said quietly, lowering her head.

Kurt wanted despratley to pull her into a comforting, or at least put a arm around her shoulders. But he couldnt because she might feel his fingers, which were actually three instead of five, or worse she might some how feel his blue fur. _"She's so pretty...She vould freak if she saw the real me." _he thought sadly. "Vell thats ok. The future is always a good thing to talk about...Much better than zhe past!"

She smiled at him, "Agreed! Hey listen Kurt...I know that we just actually met, but will you come with me to the motel I was staying at? I have to get some of my stuff, and I realy dont want to go by myself."

"I'd be happy to escort you fraulien!"

They stood in front of the motel neither wanting to go in. Kurt didnt want to go in because it really didnt seem like a safe place to take a young lady into, and Rev didnt want to go in because she was afraid the land-lord would see her and make her pay her rent. Rev bit her lip and then smiled as she got a wonderfully sneaky idea. "Hey, Kurt my room is that one right there," she pointed to a window on the fourth floor that had a red rose sitting in a lovely green pot on the inside window sill. "How about we just...bamf up there?" she asked with a excited look in her electric blue eyes.

Kurt suddenly felt very nervous. If they teleported, up to her room, Rev might feel his fingers or fur, these fears seemed to keep coming back to him."Vell, ummm..."

She was staring at him with those beautiful sweet eyes. "If you dont want to that's ok." She said sweetly. "We can just go through the-"

"Nein, it's fine. Ve can bamf up there. It vill be easier that vay anyvays."

He wrapped his arms around her, so she wouldnt have to feel his fingers, or his fur. Unless of course she touched his face, neck, or hands which were the only parts of his body not covered in clothes. Kurt couldnt help but notice that Rev was breathing in nervous little shaky breaths. "Does it hurt? Bamfing-Or teleporting, whatever you want to call it?"

He smiled. "No, I dont believe it hurts. Or at least no one has complained."

She sighed in relief. "Ok. Lets go." She said closing her eyes.

'BAMF!'

Rev opened her eyes, looking around the room in amazement. "Oh my God! That was so cool Kurt! Your power is fucking amazing!"

He smiled. "Thanks!"

Quickly finding a old black suitcase in the closet, Rev began throwing some shirts, jeans, and other little neccasities into it. She was thankful to Kurt, because when she had gone to her dresser and had hesitated before opening one of the drawers he had quickly turned his back to her, becoming quite intrested in the wall. She giggled silently as she stuffed her panties and bra's into the suitcase. She was about to tell him she was ready to go when she suddenly remembered her toothbrush. She walked into the bathroom and tossed it into a little waste bascket. She would have kept it but Kitty had given her a new one earlier, not knowing that Rev would be going back to the motel. Plus the new one was blue! The only thing Rev put in the suitcase from the bathroom was her face wash and some body lotion.

Kurt turned back around when he heard Rev clear her throat to get his attention."Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" She replied with a excited smile, she loved bamfing...or teleporting. Whatever.

He stepped towards her, and lightly as possiblle, put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly closed her eyes.

'BAMF!'

They were walking back towards the X Mansion, enjoying the sight of the setting sun. Kurt had offered to carry the suitcase, but Rev had said that it wasnt heavy and she didnt mind carrying it. So now they were walking home in silence. Well not complete silence, because Rev was happilly humming a unknown tune. "So, Rev... Vill you be going to school tommorrow?"

"Nah. Professor X is enrolling me tommorrow, but I'll be there Tuesday. Is it nice there?"

Kurt shrugged. "This is the first time I've ever been in a real school, so I dont really have anything to compare it to. But I think it's nice."

Rev was staring at him in deep confusion. "What do you mean this is your first time in a real school? Did they not have schools in Germany?"

"Uhhh...Yes they did but...I vas home schooled." Kurt answered, quite satisfied by his quick thinking.

Smiling Rev said, "Thats cool. I was kinda home schooled. Mostly just by people who took pity on me and let me hang out with them. I use to hang around local colleges of wherever I was at, and I usually got up enough nerve to go talk with some of the teachers and professors."

Kurt glanced at her. She was so beautiful. And her skin and hair looked amazing with the light of the red sun glowing onto her. He stared at the ground as he thought of the reflection he saw in the mirror every morning. '_A demon.' _

"Kurt are you ok?" She asked in concern.

He blinked in surprise. Looking at her he smiled saying, "Im fine."

_"He seems so sad. But Kitty said that he was always happy and fun. Maybe its me... He's being really nice to me, but he probablly hates me. But that doesnt really matter... Does it? Because by the end, they will all hate me."_

"Rev, may I ask you something?"

"Well of course!" She said snapping back to reality.

"Who gave you that bracelet?" He asked looking down at her wrist where the silver bracelet was.

The calm happiness faded away from her face, and her eyes clouded over slightly. She looked down at the bracelet, and Kurt almost thought that she was looking at it with slight disgust and hate. "Just some one who took care of me. I have a earring to go with it." She said reaching up and pushing her hair away from her left ear. She had two piercings in this ear, one in the lobe where she had a simple rounded fake diamond, and the other one was at the top of her ear (like where the cartilage is). This was the one she was talking about. It was a simple, small, silver, hoop earring. "It's pretty." Said Kurt.

Her smile returned, "Thanks!"

After a few more minutes of talk, they reached the mansion. Stopping at the doors Rev turned towards Kurt. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"Not a problem fraulien. I vas glad to help you."

They both were uncertain about what to do. But Rev made a quick decision. She put her suitcase down, then before Kurt could even realize what she was doing, she hugged him. His body became tense, but he relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that she hadn't come in contact with any fur. Rev laughed, "You're a great hugger Kurt!" She said in a teasing sarcastic tone, since he hadn't really hugged back.

He blushed. "Vell, glad I could help you! Have to go, bye!" He said in emmbarrassment.

"Kurt, I was just joki-" She started, but he was gone and she was talking to a cloud of blue smoke._"It's official. He hates me..." _She thought sadly, picking up her suitcase and opening one of the door's.

A/N:I'm soooooooo sorry that this took so long! But I havent had ANY free time! Sad that this chapter took me so long...yet it sucks so much. Thanx for the comments!


	5. Whose my creator?

Kurt layed down on his bed with a sigh. He raised his left arm, holding it above his face. The holo watch stared down at him and he reached up with his other hand and turned it off. Smiling slightly, he teleported over to his mirror. "_Maybe I'm not so bad looking,"_ He thought "_Maybe Rev really will accept me for what I..."_

Kurt stared at his reflection. There were no readable emotions in his eye's. His reflection bared it's teeth and hissed angrily. The hiss turned into a low growl. His golden eye's were glowing. The growl suddenly turned into a weak whimper. Pulling his shirt off, Kurt layed on the floor. He placed his head on his arm's and closed his eye's. His tail barley twitched (a sure sign that he was upset). _"Why did you make me like this God? Is it a test, am I being tested? I try to look on the bright side of thing's... But I cannot see the bright side of the way I look. I scare people, and there is nothing good about that! Was I created by you God? Or was I created by something else?"_

There was a loud knock on the door. "Kurt, dinner's in five minutes." Said Scott.

Opening his eye's Kurt said, "K. Thanks."

Kurt pulled his shirt back on when he heard Scott leave. He stood up and stretched his arm's above his head. He avoided looking at the mirror. He turned the watch back on before he went down for dinner.

A/N:Sorry this chap was so short. Does Kurt remind any one else of a cat? A very...sexy, beautiful, blue cat drool whose fur you just want to brush till it shines. Ok...Sorry about that, lol. Now is Kurt Catholic? I think he was in the movie, and I believe I heard that he was in the comics. Well G2G, bye!


End file.
